So Basically, I'm Borger
by D-Bakes
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles hang out. Sonic gets a little too high, and becomes quite annoying. Humorous Sonuckles fluff.


**So Basically, I'm Borger**

Sonic took a massive rip off his bong. "Say, Knuckles, what do you think happens when we die?"  
Knuckles, who was sitting next to Sonic on the couch, playing Call of Duty on his Xbox, was taken aback by this question. Sonic usually never got this deep. To him, Sonic always appeared to be a guy who didn't really care for the philosophies of life. He just ran from place to place, looking for adventure, fighting Eggman, and scouting for cute boys to hook up with. Knuckles thought for a moment before giving his reply.  
"Well, according to ancient Echidna legend, when we die, our spirits join the stars in the sky and become part of the constellations."  
Sonic yawned, lying down a bit more straight, leaning against Knuckles. "I don't know if I believe in that superstitious stuff, Knux."

Knuckles was a little annoyed by Sonic's disregard for his culture, but he was getting pretty close to a nice killstreak and didn't respond right away. As a joke, Sonic covered Knuckles' eyes for a brief moment, causing his character to die.  
"Hey, what was that for!" yelled Knuckles, enraged.

"Look, you're part of the stars, now!" Sonic cracked.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. As much as he liked Sonic, he could be _so irritating_ when high.

"You know, they say if you're bad, like a _troublemaker_ or something, wink freaking wink, your soul is forever trapped in the form of FOOD, damned to be chewed and digested until the end of time!"

Sonic took a brief moment to comprehend all of that, then blinked. "That's gotta be the weirdest Hell I've ever heard of," he sat up on the couch. "And honestly? Possibly the most _terrifying_. Jesus, dude, I got the munchies right now, don't make me feel so guilty about it."

"Well MAYBE you'll think about your eternal soul the next time you stop me from getting an Advanced UAV." Knuckles retorted, HMMPHing to himself.

Sonic frowned. "Aw jeez, Knuckles, it was just meant to be a joke, I didn't...I didn't even know you took this video game stuff that seriously, my bad man."

"When you're the holy guardian of the Master Emerald you have to focus on activities like these to sharpen your mind," Knuckles responded. "To you this may seem like a game, but for me, it's a rugged training simulator"

Knuckles popped open another soda and drank it right there, while Sonic just kinda watched, not really seeing what he was getting at.

"...Hey man it's just Call of Duty it's not that serious -"  
"IT'S PLENTY SERIOUS TO ME!" Knuckles shouted back, fuming.

"Alright! Alright! I'll chill out, I'll chill out," Sonic responded,retreating to the other end of the couch.

They spent a few brief moments in silence, until Sonic spoke again.

"...So basically, I'm borger."

"...what?" Knuckles fully paused his game to look towards Sonic. It was a dumb decision, it being an online game and all, but he was perplexed enough by Sonic's comment not to care.

The young hedgehog actually looked kinda sad. "I ruined your training session. When I die, I'm gonna be borger."

Knuckles looked down and deeply sighed. "No, Sonic, you're not going to be a burger. You're not going to be a shake, or french fries, or even a pickle on the side either."

Sonic perked up. "Really?"

Knuckles looked back at him and nodded. "A man of your heroic character will join the Orion constellation among the other non-echidnas worthy enough to be part of our pantheon, gaining your rightful place among all the most famous of echidna ancestors, like Dimitri or Pachacha… Pakachu… Pakman...I can't remember his name, but basically? You're not borger, Sonic. You just gotta stop being so annoying when high."

Sonic smiled wide. "Thanks Knux. I'm…" he was tearing up. "I'm glad to hear that."

Knuckles unpaused his game, and continued playing. "Well, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I mean, even if it is a form of training at its core, you were right, it actually isn't that serious."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

"You know, when I'm up there in the stars, you wanna like...star dance with me? I mean you'll be there too right, you won't be borger?"

Knuckles spit out his drink. "Are you hitting on me?"

Sonic winked at him. "No homo. Or borger. Right?"

Knuckles wasn't fooled, he knew Sonic was a flaming homosexual. "Right. No homo…"

He then put the game down and slid over to his friend, putting an arm around him. Sonic blushed. Both boys were smiling wide.

Knuckles leaned his head against Sonic's. "But full borger."

So basically, they made out.

 **THE END**


End file.
